


I Know Places

by orphan_account



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Anal Sex, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, M/M, Pain, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sad with a Happy Ending, Toothcup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1863702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Truth be told, he'd rather his parents find him dead than like this, gasping on the ground;  getting fucked into the mud by his pet dragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know Places

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw How To Train Your Dragon 2, and let's just say I was more than a little inspired. 
> 
> [This fic contains mild spoilers, but nothing that would possibly ruin the movie for you. It just makes a bit more sense if you've seen it already.]

Drago's commanding screech shook throughout the battlefield, the alpha quick to focus his attention on Toothless.

The dragon was powerless against the unspoken command, his pupils narrowing to tiny slits as it took over his brain. Drago smirked menacingly as Toothless stalked forward, eyes only on Hiccup. The poor Viking could do little else but back further away, palm outstretched in a way that reminded him of when they first met. Toothless' eyes were glassy, but unwavering on his target ahead. The more Hiccup backed away, the higher the alphas ice rose around them, trapping them in a small cove where the large dragon had struck moments before. Toothless was showing no signs of backing down, not even Hiccup's desperate pleas enough to bring him back to himself.

Something hard pressed into the base of Hiccup's spine, and he noticed with dread that he'd met a dead end. He could hear his mother and father, their cries for him echoing off the thick walls of ice. But Drago was still there, probably making them listen as their son was about to be obliterated by the only thing he had ever truly cared about. Hiccup closed his eyes, bracing for the heat that would surely be the end of him, the impossible blue fire of a Night Fury. It was a little ironic, he thought, that the creature he would trust with his life was to be the one to take it away. 

But the fire didn't come, only the normal heat of a dragon's body inching closer and closer. Hiccup opened his eyes, nearly bumping noses with Toothless. Something wasn't right. The dragon's pupils were still narrowed, his eyes still far away, but he wasn't killing Hiccup, not yet. The revelation was short lived as the Viking was knocked off his feet by the powerful swipe of a tail. Toothless had knocked him down plenty of times before, but never with that much force. Hiccup's heart picked up double time, unsure of what was going to happen next. If Drago hadn't ordered for him to be killed, what had the command been for? 

The heat coming off of Toothless was almost unbearable, the smooth scales of his chest level with Hiccups eyes. He could see the heaving breaths the dragon was taking, the tense line of strong shoulders. Confused, Hiccup tried to slowly wriggle his way out from under his companion, hoping that whatever was halting the dragon's actions would keep him still for just a bit longer. But the hope was short lived as one enormous black paw pressed down on his chest, claws sinking through the material of his armor like it was made of clay. Hiccup was dragged back up, surpassing chest level to look into Toothless' wide unblinking eyes. The dragon was staring at him now, a low rumble vibrating deep in his chest. 

Hiccup swallowed thickly, terrified to move an inch out of his current position. He tried talking again, tried to reach out and put his palm on the flat warm snout, but the rumbling turned into a growl and he pulled his hand away. Toothless was inching closer, hot puffs of air fanning over Hiccup's cheeks and neck. With the paw still firmly on his chest, it was hard to breathe through the warmth and pressure. The dragon moved his head closer and Hiccup shut his eyes tight once more. Again, he had no idea what to expect. Roughly, his head was nudged up putting the pale skin of his neck on display. He entertained the thought of his throat being ripped out, and couldn't decide if it was worse than burning to death. 

The bite didn't come, well, not the one he expected. His armor was unceremoniously ripped off of him like it was made of paper. The paw left his chest, and in a panic, Hiccup tried to make a run for it. He didn't make it far, a few inches maybe, before he was dragged back to eye level and pressed more firmly into the ground. Toothless growled again, deep and threatening and removed the rest of the plating on his shoulders and arms with sharp teeth. Hiccup kept his eyes closed this time, not wanting his last memory of Toothless to be the cold predator looming above him. Everything was shredded, and Hiccup tried to lose himself in the rhythmic rocking of his body as it was handled like a child's doll. 

He thought of his mother and father, wondered if they were just as confused as he was, the lack of noise alerting them that something wasn't entirely right. He wondered what it would be like when they came to recover his body, if Drago would even let them do that. Would they cry when his ship was sent off? A vision of flames danced behind his eyelids as he tried to picture the scene, the faraway sounds of battle like a buzzing lullaby in the background. 

The tail snaking between his legs promptly brought him back to the real world. 

Hiccup's eyes shot open, hand frantically trying to push the thing away as it trailed along his inner thigh. But Toothless was strong, far too strong for him to ever have any hope of escape. The growl was a constant hum now, a warning Hiccup realized. The tail moved past his thighs, brushing generously over his crotch, and dipped into the waistband. Hiccup let out a hysterical squeak in surprise. Was this what Drago had intended? He suddenly wished he'd been burned, left to bleed out. Any other death would have been more honorable than this. Sharp claws raked down his legs, ruining any chance of leaving this encounter with dignity as his pants were torn to pieces. 

He was frozen in place as he felt something solid and wet start to brush against his legs, getting longer and longer before finally stopping just in between Hiccup's shaking knees. His whole body was trembling, but he couldn't move, still firmly held in place by the large black paw on his chest. He chanced a look down, quickly realizing that his worst fear was confirmed. Toothless' length was unsheathed, protruding proudly from the slit in his lower abdomen. It was enormous, swollen, and leaking between Hiccup's scrawny legs. Hot tears welled up in the Vikings eyes. He fought hard against the leg on his torso, pounded his hands against the flat face of his best friend, but it did nothing but anger the beast.

Impossibly sharp teeth pierced his shoulder, stopping his flailing and holding him still as the dragon lined their bodies up. 

"Toothless, please, it's me bud, it's Hiccu-" the teeth in his shoulder sunk in further than before, cutting of his pleading with a strangled cry. The pain was overwhelming, ebbed only slightly by the adrenaline coursing through his system. He thought for one blissful second that he might pass out, but the feeling subsided leaving only wakefulness in it's path. He could feel Toothless' length getting closer and closer as the dragon adjusted his body, dragging a wet trail up Hiccup's thigh. 

He whimpered as he felt the large head of the dragon's cock press into the space between his cheeks, trying to find his hole. The invasion made him feel dirty, his face going red in embarassment as his most private area was prepared to be breached. Fluid was dripping steadily out of the narrowed tip, wetting the space between his legs as Toothless continued to adjust his angle. Hiccup couldn't help but look down, stretching his neck from the agonizing hold on his shoulder to look at his body.

His legs were marked in thick pink stripes from where claws had assaulted him earlier. His own cock lay flaccid and pathetic against his stomach, Toothless' hard and huge in comparison. Hiccup knew the precise moment Toothless had found his angle, the huge cock pressing snug against his puckered flesh once before pushing it's way inside him. He cried out as the head was pushed past his tight rim, eyes screwing shut as if it would block out some of the pain. Slowly, Toothless inched his way deeper inside stretching Hiccup wider and wider. 

It burned like nothing he had ever felt before, a deep, stabbing ache that began to throb the more the dragon pushed in. Surely there would be blood, Hiccup thought, feeling the stretch all the way to his toes. The heat of the dragon inside him was worse than when their bodies had been too close, making Hiccup feel like he was burning up from the inside out. It seemed like hours had passed before Toothless stopped ripping him open and started to pull out. Hiccup felt hollowed at the loss, his abused hole swollen and painful between his legs. But of course it wasn't over, the huge cock pressed into him again with more purpose. The thrusts gained in speed, getting deeper and harder the more time stretched on. Each time the thing pressed in, Hiccup let out a small cry of pain; every thrust accentuated with a soft, broken whimper. Desperately, he tried to keep quiet for the sake of his dignity, but it was a lost cause. Everything was too much.

Truth be told, he'd rather his parents find him dead than like this, gasping on the ground; getting fucked into the mud by his pet dragon. 

The teeth around his shoulder loosened their hold, but Hiccup wasn't a fool. The dragon knew he couldn't go anywhere, impaled as he was beneath him. The only sounds Hiccup could properly make out was the sickening squelch of the dragons cock moving inside him, his own sobs, and Toothless' rhythmic grunting. The pace picked up, and Hiccup realized with a sinking feeling that Toothless was trying to get more of himself inside the small human. The thrusts were rougher than before, aiming for deeper access into his body than he ever wanted to allow. 

Each time, the dragon's cock jabbed further inside of him leaving no place untouched. But Toothless was restless, always angling himself differently until, on a particularly rough upward thrust, the head of his cock jabbed into a place Hiccup never knew he had inside of him. He cried out in surprise, the unexpected pleasure flushing through his abdomen and straight to his, until now, flaccid cock. Toothless growled above him, and for a moment it sounded much like the smug dragon Hiccup had befriended so many years ago. Suddenly Drago's intentions became crystal clear. He didn't want to kill Hiccup, he wanted to humiliate him in the worst way imaginable. As if being sexually defiled by a dragon wasn't enough, he wanted the young viking to enjoy it. It was disgusting, and Hiccup hated himself even more for playing right into his hands. 

But Toothless didn't let up, and Hiccup was left powerless to fight against the sensations wracking throughout his body. Over and over again the creature thrust into that spot, making Hiccup scream and writhe beneath him, the humans cock now fully hard and leaking against his stomach. Every wet jab inside of him had his eyes rolling back, fingers and toes curling in the mud.

Hiccup was ashamed. His body was betraying him, each thrust sending a new wave of pleasure throughout his small frame. His hips started to press back on their own accord despite the pain in his lower half, meeting the dragon thrust for thrust. Breathy little moans escaped his lips as he held on for dear life, wrapping his skinny arms around Toothless' neck. The dragon didn't mind, or didn't notice as he continued to fuck into him as deep as he could go, picking up speed. It was rough and dirty, what was left of Hiccup's clothes were caked in mud. The sensations were all he could focus on through the fog in his mind. He could hear his own voice echoing of the ice, a flush spreading through his cheeks at the needy way he whined into the air. 

" _Toothless, Toothless, Toothless- oh fuck. _" The heat coiled tight in his belly as he neared climax, the smooth scales of the dragon's underside rubbing against his own throbbing erection.__

___"Fuckfuckfuck- _Toothless _-" _he came hard between them, body shuddering as each wave washed over him. The edges of his vision went white, toes curling and back arching painfully as he clenched impossibly tighter around the dragon's cock. It didn't take Toothless much longer after that, thrusting in a few times more before coming in thick hot spurts along Hiccup's insides, wings wrapping around them both in what would have been a protective gesture- had it not been for the circumstances.___ _ __

____Slowly, the dragon freed himself from the human with a wet pop, sheathing himself once more. Hiccup was stunned, unable to move or think beyond what had just happened. Carefully, with his good arm, he began pushing himself up. Every move magnified the pain he felt, but he couldn't stay here with Toothless, his body wouldn't be able to withstand something like that again any time soon. Said dragon was currently looking troubled, sitting some distance away and shaking his head as if to clear it. Hiccup saw the pupils widen and narrow as Toothless fought for control of his own mind, but there was nothing he could do._ _ _ _

____The standing position he managed was shaky at best, hands scrambling for purchase on the sharp juts of ice surrounding him. There was nothing left to salvage of his pants or armor, the only thing still in tact was his tunic, rumpled and dirty but whole all the same. He eased it off slowly, careful of his shoulder wound that was now leaking sluggish trickles of blood down his arm and chest. He wrapped it around his waist as a makeshift cover, but the moment someone caught sight of the mix of fluids running down his legs, he knew there would be only one conclusion to make._ _ _ _

____Every step sent an agonizing stab through his lower half, but he soldiered through. He was a Viking after all. When the pain and disgust with himself became to much, he doubled over and vomited into the slush at his feet. His knees buckled dangerously, body swaying with nausea and exhaustion. Maybe he would pass out after all._ _ _ _

____The mouth of the cove was getting closer, but Hiccup could feel the strength draining out of him. Legs wobbling dangerously, he took another step forward and then he was falling. His body screamed at him as it crumpled in a heap, but he was so tired it didn't matter anymore. Everything started to blur at the edges, losing focus before turning to black as unconsciousness consumed him._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____-_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____The sky expanded endlessly in front of them, and Hiccup felt more free than he had in a long time. The chill of the winter wind bit at his nose and stung his cheeks, giving him a sharp sense of alertness in the fading sunlight. He felt at peace here. Away from the sad pitying eyes of the villagers, he was free to be himself with Toothless. He couldn't stand another minute of the curious stares, and questioning looks from his friends; the quietly concealed anger in his father's eyes as he and the dragon moved about the village together._ _ _ _

____Not many understood that what they had been through, had brought them closer. Hiccup's physical wounds healed, but the internal scarring he knew would take more time. Toothless was more than a little damaged himself, and up here in the air it was easy to forget the reasons and let everything wash away behind them. Hiccup knew that things weren't okay anymore, but up here in the clouds, he thought maybe someday they could be._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> See you all in hell or [here](http://squid-ebooks.tumblr.com)! and we can discuss our gross dragon fucking feelings together 
> 
> comments and feedback welcome!!!!


End file.
